Lauren Zizes
Lauren Zizes is a character on Glee. She is an ex-member of New Directions, on the school wrestling team, member of the Old Maid's Club, ran a spying business, is an obsessed fan of the Twilight Saga, spends her Friday nights making out with her cat, and was obsessed with Will Schuester's looks in Britney/Brittany. In Special Education, she joined New Directions, despite thinking Glee Club is stupid. She soon becomes friends with the Glee kids. She is known for being an incredibly good kisser. In season two, she had been holding Puck on a short leash after "rocking his world" during an attempt at "seven minutes in heaven" which barely made it to three. She first appears in the episode Wheels auditioning for the Cheerios. As of Season Three, she is no longer dating Puck, nor is she a member of the Glee Club since she broke it off in The Purple Piano Project. She was confirmed to be leaving the show, as of Season Four, but that changes and now it's confirmed she will return in Sadie Hawkins Source Lauren Zizes is portrayed by actress Ashley Fink. Biography Lauren is on the Wrestling Team as well as President of the A/V Club. She first makes an appearance in the season one episode Wheels where she is seen in a cut scene, wrestling. Before she becomes a member of New Directions, she appears in Hell-O as a member of Sue Sylvester's Old's Maid Club. She wears glasses, but she was seen in Theatricality without them. She seems like the stereotypical fat girl at first with a love of candy and muffins and eats them even when "they all sucked," but there is much more to Lauren. She also has a gothic persona in Theatricality which is seen again in the season two episode Special Education. Early Life When Lauren was a toddler, she entered several pageants and was often successful, her specialty being baby pull-ups. She was on her way to being Little Miss Ohio, but she began putting on weight and was told that she no longer looked the part. Season One Wheels Lauren auditioned for the Cheerios, but failed to make the cut. She appears in a cutaway as Kurt Hummel and his dad are having a conversation about boys and girls doing things the opposite gender would do, bringing up Lauren being on the wrestling team. Kurt tells his dad that her parents had to sue the school. Hell-O Sue rounds together a group of unpopular, lonely students to convince Rachel to date Jesse and forget about Finn, calling them the "Old Maid's Club" and Lauren is one of them. She tells Rachel the story of how she failed to find love with a boy. He was also a wrestler, and their relationship ended after she pinned him down in a match so hard that he got injured. She also spends time with her cat and watching Gost whisperer. Laryngitis Rachel hires Zizes to rig hidden microphones in the choir room to prove that the rest of the glee club are not pulling their weight. Lauren tells Rachel to pay her in Mallomars and Snickers bars. Theatricality .]] Lauren is the leader of group of obsessed Twilight fans, with whom she proceeds to victimize Jacob, in order to get Robert Pattinson's attention. Season Two Britney/Brittany .]] In Britney/Brittany, Lauren and Jacob appear at the homecoming pep assembly to watch New Directions perform Toxic by Britney Spears. While Jacob becomes sexually aroused by Rachel, she is turned on by Will Schuester's dancing. Sue notices them and pulls the fire alarm, causing the entire gymnasium to go into pandemonium. Never Been Kissed Lauren brings money while Puck sings and looks very flirtatiously, making an air-claw at him. The Substitute Lauren is sick, and Sue used her to sneeze on Figgins so Sue can take over as principal. She also ends up sneezing on Will, making him sick as well. Special Education Lauren rescued Puck from the porta-potty. He then asks her if she will be New Direction's twelfth member at Sectionals and she accepts if she can have 7 minutes in Heaven with Puck along with a box of Cadbury Eggs, which weren't in season. This episode also shows that she knew about the relationship between Finn and Santana. Lauren performs with the Glee Club in all the competitions songs ((I've Had) The Time of My Life and Valerie) and after that, when they win, she stays with the club and also performs the Dog Days Are Over. A Very Glee Christmas She is still with New Directions and performs all the song with New Directions. Here, she wears a Santa hat for the joy of it but Sue demands for the hat, to which she replies that Sue only wants to tease her and wants every present for herself. Lauren accompanies the other glee clubbers to the mall to visit Santa. When she sits on Santa's lap, she tells him, "I would like Puckerman to love me. He's a fox." The Sue Sylvester Shuffle ]] She joins the football team with the other girls in order to help the remaining members of the football team. In difference with the girls, she's able to knock down several students of the opposing team and in the middle of the game, she also performs Thriller/Heads Will Roll. Later she stays with the girls cheering for the team and celebrating their victory. Silly Love Songs Puck says that he is in love with Lauren in a voice-over, hypothesizing that it might have to do with the fact that he digs a chick with curves, or perhaps, it is the constant insults she throws at him. In a flashback, it is revealed that their "7 Minutes in Heaven" mentioned in Special Education was actually just "3 Minutes She'll Never Get Back", while Lauren claims that he isn't turning her on as much as she thought he would. She is constantly aggressive towards Puck, demanding that he stop staring at her in class and exclaiming that the Valentine's chocolate he gave to her sucked. Later in the choir room, Lauren calls Santana a bitch, which causes the other members of Glee to share their feelings about her, all being negative. Santana says that Lauren just has eyes for her man, referring to Puck, who claims that he is not her man. Lauren confronts Puck believing that he wants a thank you for sticking up for her, but he instead asks her out on a date to BreadstiX. ]] Lauren says that she's not desperate and that she needs to be wooed before she'll go out with him. Puck later attempts to serenade her by singing ''Fat Bottomed Girls for his glee club assignment. Though a successful performance, Lauren finds the song offensive and says it made her "feel like crap." Later, Santana, still under the impression that Puck is hers, asks him out to BreadstiX, but he declines. Santana says she could chance for him and then makes some weight related comments about Lauren, which Lauren overhears. Santana then initiates a fight between the two of them, which Lauren wins. Puck asks her out again, and she tells him that if he can "make a formal presentation, she'll consider it." Later, in the library, Lauren asks why Puck has not yet made a formal presentation, and he responds that he sung to her. Lauren tells Puck that he isn't ready to date her, and that she needs more than just a song to get her juices flowing. As she is leaving the library, Puck offers her a Ring Pop and asks her to go to BreadstiX the following day. She accepts, but later stands him up, telling him that she forgot about their arrangements. Puck believes that she skipped the date on purpose due to past experiences, and tells her that he isn't that "kind of guy". He continues to tell her that she doesn't like her for the way she looks, but for the fact that she's "an even bigger badass" than he is. She admits that she likes him, but is looking for something serious, and that if he was truly interested, they had to take it slow. Lauren then makes the date for Valentine's Day, but only as friends. They are later seen dining at BreadstiX with some of the other members of New Directions to watch Kurt and the Warblers perform. Comeback ]] Lauren gets excited by Sam's performance in ''Baby and later in the boys' performance in Somebody to Love. Puck asks her again for a chance but she tells him that she has a master plan that she will tell him later. Later, Lauren asks for advice to Puck on how to perform her very first solo since she gets a little nervous when it comes to singing in front of an audience. Puck tells her that even though she's the most confident girl she knows, she can imagine the entire New Directions in their underwear. Before her performance starts, she asks Puck's help in the guitar and Brittany and Tina's help as backup vocals. Even though she's freaking out at first, she recalls the nerves-calming remedy that Puck once suggested and imagines the entire stripping to their underwear, making her more comfortable and making her dance and sing better that everyone expected. At the end, everyone congratulates her while giving her a group hug. She also performs with New Directions and Sue in Sing. Blame It on the Alcohol ]] Lauren attends Rachel's party and gets really drunk. Finn classifies her, along with Quinn, as the angry drunk girl. She's screaming at Puck along with Quinn. Later after feeling bad because a lot of alcohol, she performs with New Directions ''Blame It (On The Alcohol) (of course, all New Directions were a little bit drunk again). At the end of the episode, she performs again with New Directions Tik Tok but the performance was interrupted by Brittany and Santana's puking incident. But later is praised with the rest of the New Directions for helping keep student alcohol free for a whole, entire month by Principal Figgins. Sexy Lauren tells Puck he wants to be famous and want both to make a video of them having sex upload to the Internet, but Holly finds out and tells them that that is child pornography. She sings with New Directions and Holly in Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) and dances with Mike, and notes the presentation of Landslide (during the song she and Puck smile at each other and Lauren rests his head on the shoulder of Puck) and Afternoon Delight. She kisses Puck after he confesses her love, and also asked to join The Celibacy Club, which accepts. Original Song ]] Puck writes an original song, just for Lauren as an apology for offending her with ''Fat Bottomed Girls. When Puck announces the title, Big Ass Heart, Lauren grimaces after he says "Big Ass", but looks relieved when he finishes with "Heart". Lauren is seen happily grooving to the song, and later remarks to Puck that he is "on a roll". She also sings with Mercedes and girls, Hell To The No. By this episode, Lauren appears to be much friendlier with the rest of the kids in Glee Club. She also sings along with the rest of New Directions at Regionals during Get It Right and Loser Like Me. She is shown celebrating their win and hugs Sam. Finally, she's with the other students when they run to hug Rachel for their efforts with the original songs. A Night of Neglect Lauren offers to become Mercedes manager, and tells her that she is neglected because she lets people walk all over her. She encourages her to make many demands, some really strange and hard to fulfill, telling Mercedes that you can't ask for respect; you have to demand it. She is also shown enjoying Mercedes song Ain't No Way. Born This Way after their fight.]] Puck sees Lauren is a little upset after looking at the prom queen crown. She tells him about her past, as a pageant baby and how the pageant board said that she no longer "looked the part" after the Zizes thyroid kicked in. Together, she and Puck break into the records office where they find out about Quinn's transformation from unpopular Lucy Q. Fabray to pretty cheerleader Quinn, which involved a nose job and dyeing her hair. She put up posters of Quinn's old self around the school but Lauren's plan backfired when people wanted to vote for Quinn because of her real self. She later feels bad about this, and after she apologized, they become friends. Lauren's "Born This Way" T-shirt reads "Bad Attitude". Rumours At first, Lauren is in the choir room listening with some enthusiasm the Quinn/Finn and Brittany/Santana's fight. Then she's present during April and Will's duet: Dreams, and in a moment is surprised when April makes a move during the song, but it's seen enjoying the duet. At the end, she listen the lesson for the week. Lauren is talking to his friends of the club on Sam and Puck also reveals that both are the couple named "Pizes" (Santana, Brittany, Kurt, and Sam are not present). She also watch Quinn and Finn's duet I Don't Want To Know and with more happiness in Go Your Own Way. When that song finish, she with her peers blames Sam for "had" a relationship with Quinn and Kurt, supporting Santana, but then she looks surprised when Sam said he now is poor. Finally, she is seen singing background vocals for Don't Stop with New Directions, Stevie, and Stacey. Prom Queen Is advised by Santana against making her own prom dress after not finding one that fits at neither Ann Taylor, File .]]ne's Basement, or about six different Forever21s. Then she is seen with Kurt, Tina, Brittany and Santana, trying on prom dresses and Kurt suggests she wear navy. At the prom, she dances with Puck and her friends from New Directions, and appears disappointed when she is not crowned prom queen. Finally, she dances very happy with everyone at the prom with the song Dancing Queen. Funeral When Mr. Schue tells New Directions that Jesse will be helping them for the Nationals, Lauren also complains about it. She attends to Sue's sister funeral and does vocals during Pure Imagination. New York Lauren and her friends eat sitting on Big Apple, wanting to know more about the city, but Finn reminded that they should compose. Lauren and Puck try to order a Manhattan, but William told to go to the room with others to create songs. Then, Lauren supports Quinn's idea of leaving the hotel room to be inspired to create an original song with his friends at the club performs'' I Love New York/New York, New York. Then she plays pillow fight with the girls and Kurt (except Rachel, who is writing), and the next morning sees the girls sleep with exhaustion. After the competition with New Directions interprets the original song ''Light Up the World. Upon learning that no place is seen as sad as everyone else. Finally, Lauren and the club are seen holding a small prize from the number 12. Season Three The Purple Piano Project Mr. Schue tells to the glee kids that need to recruit new members, because they lost three (Lauren, Quinn, and Sam), and immediately, Santana blames Puck for not convince Lauren to be faithful to the club, and at the same moment, is showed a flashback when Lauren walks with Puck in the halls on the first day of school, and said that they must end their relationship and at the same time she quit to New Directions because losing the Nationals is affecting her reputation. Immediately asked him not to be sad because they always have "Subway" and leaves. Back from the flashback, Puck says "She is the one that got away... really really slowly". Asian F Lauren is seen in the audience during Run the World (Girls). Towards the end of the song she joins in with the dance with the rest of the student body and celebrates the candidacy of Brittany. She is not seen again for the remainder of the season. However, in Nationals she appears briefly during the recap and also in a picture at Nationals 2011 in the trophy case. As she is a senior it can be assumed she graduated McKinley High in Goodbye along with the others, although she is not shown during the ceremony. Personality Lauren is a very diverse personality. When she was first introduced into the series, she came off as another outsider at McKinley High. Due to her heavy build and glasses, along with her odd mannerisms and behavior, she seems to not fit into any particular group. She seems easily provoked emotionally, sometimes bitter and other times unhinged, such as she when she essentially got horny and lost control of herself during New Direction's performance of Toxic because of Will Schuester. However at some point (possibly upon joining the Wrestling Team), her personality shifted. No longer an outsider and sporadic, she became a strong and confident young woman, who acted as though she ruled the school. Supposedly, this was due to the fact that she was one of the Wrestling team's most dangerous members, giving her cred for being a force to be reckoned with. She used her newly developed confidence to gain the attention of Puck, who she saved after he was bullied by the football team. This confidence has followed Lauren as she joined New Directions. Lauren despite her confidence in being able to get what she wants, is not above manipulation and blackmail to achieve her ends. She used this on Puck, forcing him to play 7 Minutes in Heaven in exchange for joining New Directions as their replacement for Kurt, and she attempted to use these methods on Quinn to defeat her as Prom Queen. She also managed to manipulate Mercedes to be a bigger Diva in order to gain kickbacks of her own. Still, Lauren like so many others in the club has a soft side, which has begun to demonstrate itself with Puck and the New Directions. Songs Solos Season Two: I know what boys like.jpg|I Know What Boys Like (Comeback) Back Up Relationships Unknown Male Wrestler It is mentioned in Hell-O, when Lauren is explaining why she is in the Old Maid's Club, that she had a crush on a guy on an opposing wrestling team, but she ended up rupturing his scrotum and ending her run for his heart. Noah Puckerman Trivia *She is the President of A/V Club as of the episode Laryngitis. *She is a Twilight Saga fan and is on Team Edward. *She is the twelfth member of the club during the absence of Kurt and the thirteenth member of the club when Kurt returns. (Special Education). *Wants to be famous, have a reality TV show and have a perfume called Zizes. (Comeback). **The slogan for her perfume would be "U just got zized". (Comeback). *The flag of her country would be a fist giving the finger to the rest of the world (Comeback). *Her personal anthem is I Know What Boys Like. Puck approves of this anthem. (Comeback). *Thinks that show choir is stupid even though she is a member of the Glee Club, However, Lauren has shown that she truly loves the Glee Club. *Was extremely addicted to Will Schuester's looks. (Britney/Brittany) *Loves Snickers bars, Cadbury Eggs, and Mallomars. *Is Jacob's first friend/close friend. *Is an "angry-girl drunk".(Blame It On The Alcohol) *Won Miss Tiara Toddler in Allen County three years in a row. *Along with Brittany, she is one of two New Directions members not to be slushied on screen (though it was implied in Born This Way, that she had been at one point). *She wore her glasses in Sectionals,However she did not wear her glasses at Regionals or Nationals. *In Special Education and New York her dress is different because it uses a bolero. In Original Song her dress is different because it has sleeves. *In Special Education, Lauren is the only girl to not wear shoes with heels. *Her price for joining the Glee Club was a pack of Cadbury Eggs (which were not in season) and 7 minutes in heaven with Puck, however she only used three of those minutes. *Regularly wears a black bracelet. *Her last name, it's probably a reference of the word "size", due to be very stout. Gallery 2-9-lauren-tina.png 78bb2_270gleeashley.jpg 225px-Lauren_Zizes.png 480519-lauren_zizes__500x380.jpg glee-2x13-lauren-zizes-cap-08.png GleeLauren-1.jpg images45435.jpg L5.jpg lauren000.png lauren 1.png lauren z.jpg Lauren_20.jpg Lauren_befriends_with_Quinn.jpg Lauren_in_Hello.jpg Lauren_Zizes_Glee_pic.jpg Lauren-Zizes.jpg sevenminheaven.jpg tumblr_lgp2ynRfSC1qbi5gqo1_500.gif tumblr_liaelhEcFo1qh3ykoo1_500.gif tumblr_m5l0nj0qc21ry7f7oo1_1280.jpg tumblr_m6v02kxjNV1rv07dto1_500.gif tumblr_m70khjT0KY1rajr92o1_250.gif tumblr_m75cncHQVm1rb4dcjo1_500.gif tumblr_m75yycx63M1rb0g1so1_500.jpg tumblr_m76p3bqiQy1rajim8o1_500.png tumblr_m731zpSmo71qeeq58o1_250.gif tumblr_m731zpSmo71qeeq58o3_250.gif tumblr_m6uzzqbH8v1rv07dto1_500.gif tumblr_m6xraxuZyG1r9tmbzo2_250.gif tumblr_m6yhulgxq01rajqceo1_250.png tumblr_m6ylu2kpUZ1rt3idh.gif tumblr_m70xngvCCK1ra00xxo1_500.gif tumblr_m71hu2B81f1rrbfp1.gif tumblr_m71i55H6Io1rrbfp1.gif tumblr_m72j3awpg21ramaj3o1_500.png FBGLauren.jpg PuckLaurenGlee.jpg Images9999.jpg S02-E12-puck-lauren.jpg Puck-lauren.png Tumblr m6013x7fbg1qhkmm7o1 500.jpg Tumblr m698mgzqYd1qhyyq8o6 250.gif Tumblr m698mgzqYd1qhyyq8o5 250.gif Tumblr m698mgzqYd1qhyyq8o3 250.gif Tumblr m698mgzqYd1qhyyq8o2 250.gif Tumblr m698mgzqYd1qhyyq8o1 r1 250.gif Tumblr m668v9rTkt1qgkj12o1 500.png Tumblr m65kqqBgpw1qfyd1ho1 500.jpg Tumblr lgdtgfHZ1j1qem1p5.gif Laurenzizes77.jpg IKWBLLauren.jpg LandslidePizes.jpg Ashley91.png Tumblr m856y2yr4Q1qfg0eho4 250.jpeg Quotes Navigational Category:Characters Category:Former William McKinley High School Students Category:Former New Directions Members Category:Former William McKinley High School Football Team Members Category:Minor Characters